


Nerd Alert!

by JoSeeFeen



Series: Jellywalkers Takeover 2 [24]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Jellywalkers AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29396208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoSeeFeen/pseuds/JoSeeFeen
Summary: Hero Cookie meets some new cookies, and visits some old ones...
Series: Jellywalkers Takeover 2 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030332
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Nerd Alert!

**Author's Note:**

> GAH, sorry all these chapters are so late. I'm not really in the writing mood lately, I may just take a break too. So if I don't update this series soon, that's why! 
> 
> Thank you to my friends and you guys for all the support! I hope you enjoy the series, because it's getting close the the beginning of the end... Feels like I've been writing this forever, huh? Almost at 30 chapters! (and that's only for PART 2, remember part 1? That's a whole other 30 chapters!) Not to mention the unfortunately lost TRUE chapter 1 of this part... Due to my clumsiness that chunk of writing will never be seen again. Oh well! I have many readers who have been here since day one! (Say, if you've been here since day one, back when I wrote chapter 1 of Part 1, comment down below! I'd like to thank you!!!)
> 
> Anyways, enjoy reading, and thank you!

Mustard storms into the room, angry, she plops down into one of the folding chairs. Oh gee...

Strawberry gulps and whispers. It was easy to hear since it was a dead silent room." H-How did it go Mustard-"

" It went good?!?! Not that I care! I could care less!" Mustard yells, cutting off poor Strawberry. Strawberry lowers her head, and sadly goes back to playing her hand-held video game.

" Calm down Mustard..." I mumble. " She's your grandma she wants to know if you're OK, she's only trying to be nice..."

" I. Do. Not. Care! She KNOWS I'm safe in this place! That's why she told us to go here!" Mustard continues. " I don't want to talk to her anyways! She made my life a living Hell!!!"

" Hey kids... Did I come back at the wrong time?" Aloe says, stepping in with a plate of brownies. " I ran into Ion and Cyborg and they had brownies so..."

We just stared at him in silence.

" OK, so no one's hungry right now! Later then, gonna' go give these to the patients..." Aloe slowly backs away and runs out. Aloe's nice! Letting us in his house. (Don't tell anyone, but he was just really lonely. Being stuck with a robot and your cyborg gf must be hard...)

" Hey He-Hero..." Strawberry says, I look over to her and cock my head. " When can we leave..."

" Not to long now! I'm sure!" I smile, lying through my teeth.

" You've said that.... 13 times now..." Strawberry sighs, going back to her game once more. I know I was lying, she knew I was lying, everyone knew I was lying. But, it's just to make things seem less severe. The world going down to complete crap is really stressful. Not to mention we've been stuck in this place for weeks now, not going outside even once. Everything is here though. Resources, comfy rooms, and casual living areas. It's like paradise, but it feels like prison... I miss saving people from buildings that are on fire, banks being robbed, and so on. Now I just stand here and anytime I _do_ leave, I'm saving cookies from those pesky Jellywalkers... My superhero suit is sitting in the corner of the room in a large backpack, collecting dust. I hate it!

But at least Dr. Wasabi is here! She knows how to make things FUN! And way complicated... I'm not sure about Fire-Spirit though, he once burned down a tribe! He's too powerful! I should keep an eye on him...

" Hey toddlers," Cyborg says, bursting open the door with her foot. " We're bringing brownies to the dying cookies. You should come welcome them, they're probably really confused and scared. They could use kind words. And I mean **everyone** should come." She glares at Mustard, Mustard glares back. We all follow Cyborg though, into the long hall of emptiness, into the the 'Hospital Room'. I mini-hospital in one large room!

There lay three cookies, all awake. Cherry Blossom, some little boy, and Dr. Wasabi. All look REALLY depressed. The little boy is facing the ceiling, holding his arms up like he's driving a car. But, he turns his head to look at us, plopping his arms back down.

" Hey." He says, his voice is deeper than I expected, still not super deep though. " Who're you people? 'Cept for you, Fire-Spirit." I looked over, Fire-Spirit was hovering in the corner.

" Hello there! I'm Aloe Cookie, welcome to our home! You're currently in our Care Room because you were crushed by a wall... Lucky for you, Cyborg Cookie and Ion Cookie Robot found you and brought you to us!" Aloe says, walking in front of the boy's stretcher. " We know Dr Wasabi so... Who may you cookies be?"

" I'm Roll Cake Cookie, the pink haired one is Cherry Blossom Cookie. Thanks for saving us... Where's Angel Cookie?" Roll Cake says, looking among the stretchers.

" Angel was bitten and is wondering around in Yogurca." Fire-Spirit inserts. Roll Cake's eyes widen.

" But that dude's been with us the whole time. Can they even die?" Roll Cake asked, looking at Fire-Spirit. Fire-Spirit shrugs in response, looking away. " Ugh. That's bad... I see the rest of them are still knocked out." He looks to all the sleeping cookies.

" They all will be up soon, I'm sure." Aloe smiles. " Say, do you know what happened to the one at the end? They look quite hurt..." He points to a cookie at the end of the lined up stretchers, they have a completely beat up face. Two black eyes, a popped lip, and a BUNCH of bruises.

" Roguefort? Cherry Blossom beat the shit out of em'." Roll Cake whispers, sitting up and leaning towards Aloe.

" Eek... Is she dangerous?" Aloe asks, pointing to Cherry Blossom. Roll Cake shakes his head. " Thanks for the info, kid!"

" I am NOT a kid bucko. I'll smash ya' with my hammer if you call me one again!" Roll Cake punches the air and scowls. " I'm 19. And you better treat me like it... Hm! Please..."

" Oh! My bad, apologies." Aloe bows. " Now, we should probably drug you guys up with pain relievers and healers, to put it simply. Ion Cookie Robot?"

" Going to retrieve medicine." Ion Cookie Robot replies, going to the cabinets and rummaging through them.

" Thank you! On a pain scale of 1-10, 1 being completely fine, and 10 being on the verge of death... How do you feel?" Aloe asks, pulling out their clipboard and pen. " I'm asking you two, too." Aloe says, talking to Dr. Wasabi and Cherry Blossom.

" Solid 7." Roll Cake answers, holding up 7 fingers (but how...?)

" 12..." Cherry Blossom moans.

" A good 4 and a half." Dr. Wasabi says and nods. 

" Um, Cherry Blossom, he meant physically, not mentally." Roll Cake says.

" 8..." Cherry Blossom moans again, shoving her face into her pillow.

" Thank you all!" Aloe hums, jotting things down. " Hero, Strawberry, Mustard, you three should talk to our new friends! Cyborg, help Ion Cookie Robot give medicine to them. Water is in the lower middle cabinets on the left. I gotta' go record this stuff in the computers. Go to bed when you're done."

We all collectively nod, and do as they say. Mustard went to talk to Roll Cake. Strawberry went to Dr. Wasabi. I decided to get things over with and talk to Cherry Blossom. I walk up to her, she's laying down and very pale. I quickly tap her shoulder. She slowly turn her head to me.

" Didn't you steal from us... We had to scavenge for food, you." She mumbles. She looks... Awfully, to be put kindly. She had large dark circles and bags under her eyes. And she looks on the verge of tears. Her voice is tired and raspy. Did someone die? Haha. Ha.... " What do you want to talk about though, I don't care about the past..." She mumbles, sitting up and trying her best to smile.

" Ah, sorry about that... Well, what have you seen on your adventure?" I ask, sitting at the end of her stretcher.

" Haha, we met a lot of people... Knight died, so did Rockstar, so did BlackBerry, I think." She says. " Oh, Knight didn't die from the fall he took though. I remember, you left when that happened!" I do remember that! Knight had fallen from a high window and killed a giant Jellywalker amalgamation while doing it... He didn't die from that?

" Yeah! Uh, sorry for your losses. What do you plan to do once you recover? Gonna' stay here?" I ask. Cherry Blossom smiles and shakes her head.

" No. Thanks to Fire-Spirit's help, we plan on asking Millennial Tree Cookie to save this world..." She chuckles. " I know it sounds funny but by a slim chance, it can happen!"

" Oh? I was wondering why he was here... That's great! Good luck on it." I say, smiling. She bows to the best of her ability. We sit in silence for a moment. " So, when's your birthday haha..."

" In two weeks. I'll be 31!" She says kindly.

" You're 30!?" I gasp. OOH, that sounded rude. She doesn't look a day over 20 normally, but right now she looks like a 40 year old mom with 12 kids! (I'm sure I'm not the only one who thinks that...) " Well, happy early birthday!"

" If I live to see it!" She laughs. Eugh, morbid!


End file.
